


Cold Without You

by tulirepo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Nesting, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulirepo/pseuds/tulirepo
Summary: When Yuuri’s pre-heat hits unexpectedly, Viktor and he decide to not postpone their trip to Hasetsu. Viktor does everything to make Yuuri feel more comfortable. And Yurio just wants to be far away from their bedroom.





	Cold Without You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RivDeV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivDeV/gifts).



> Hi Rivvy, I’m your Secret Santa! <3 I’m hope you’ll like this fic, I had fun with reversing what I usually write… :D

“If this will be what I’m looking at all week, I could have stayed at home.”

“May I remind you, Yurio, that the ticket was a gift from us, and you could have chosen any other date to travel to Japan if you hate us so much?” Viktor said in an overly sweet tone. Yuuri could tell from it he was getting pissed off. It was no wonder because they had a long travel, longer than a day with all the transfer on the airports, and now they finally sat on the train to Hasetsu. Due to the long travel, they were all exhausted, and everyone dealt with it differently. While Yuuri rested his head on Viktor’s shoulder, dozing off as soon as nobody spoke, Yuri was grumpier than ever and he would pick at any living and moving soul. 

“I didn’t think Katsudon would stink up all the plane!”

“Sorry, scent blockers wear off in every other hour,” Yuuri yawned. He got Yuri’s irritation at some point; his pre-heat hit them unexpectedly as his cycles were pretty irregular when he got off from suppressants in the off season, but they didn’t want to delay travelling because of it. 

“Yuuri wasn’t stinking up anything,” Viktor scowled. On any other day, Yuuri would have found it amusing how irritated he was as soon as someone else criticised him; and not that he cared that Yuri disliked his scent. But now Yuuri was tired and wanted silence.

“He was!”

“Your nose is just too sensitive because you presented recently.”

Yuri snorted, but before he could have answered, Yuuri snapped. “Quit the fighting, I want to nap.”

“Sorry my darling,” Viktor gushed, squeezing his shoulder as he gave a soft kiss on his hair. “We’ll make a nest for you as soon as we arrive, okay?”

“I don’t want to hear you fucking right next to my room,” Yuri hissed. 

“It’s very childish to think that a nest is only for sex.”

Yuuri groaned; there was a headache starting right above his eyes from not having slept properly in the last few days. Being coated in Viktor’s scent helped, but now he was getting irritated by his husband and the younger alpha’s fighting, so he slipped from under Viktor’s arms as much as he ached for his closeness.

“Okay, I’ll look for another seat.”

“No, no, no, Yuuri!” Viktor whined, catching his hands. “Don’t leave me, we’ll behave!”

Yuuri couldn’t resist him long and with a sigh, he sat back to his husband.

“Pathetic,” Yuri huffed.

“Well, then you can take the next plane back to Russia.”

“Hell no, Beka is coming tomorrow!”

“Silence,” Yuuri hissed, leaning to Viktor’s side. He felt Viktor chuckling, but the two alphas finally listened, and Yuuri could sink back into the earlier half-awake half-asleep state. 

 

*

 

It was all a blur for Yuuri how they got home, talked to his parents and got into bed; he probably fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillows. 

However, when he woke up, the room was painted into the dim lights of dawn. Yuuri slept through the entire night which was truly a wonder when he was in pre-heat. Waking up early wasn’t usual for him, and he groaned when he checked his phone, narrowing his eyes to see without glasses. 

It was four in the morning.

Yuuri turned on his stomach, hoping he could still catch more sleep. But like this, the realization hit him that he was alone in the bed, and with Viktor not being there, his mate’s scent was completely gone from the fresh bedding. Yuuri felt the urge to nest, but everything smelt too sterile. He was wide awake with the need of finding Viktor. 

Right when he sat up, Viktor pushed the door open, walking in with a tray of food. 

“You woke up when I left, right?”

“No, but I got cold without you.”

“Aw, dear,” Viktor said softly, setting the tray in Yuuri’s lap. He knelt down next to him, leaning close to nuzzle Yuuri’s cheek, pressing a wrist to his marked scent gland. Yuuri wrapped his arms around his shoulders, balancing to not knock over the tray and bared his neck for his mate invitingly. “Do you feel better?”

“Yeah.”

Viktor nibbled a bit on Yuuri’s neck just the way he liked it; sensing the pressure of teeth but not leaving hickeys yet because there were too many people here who would tease Yuuri for it. Yuuri shivered and pressed closer. Ever since they got together, he got easily aroused even in pre-heat.

Viktor chuckled at his clinginess, and after a last kiss on Yuuri’s scent gland, he gently pushed him away. “Eat, you must be hungry. You practically passed out as soon as we got home.”

Yuuri checked the tray. As he had leant closer to Viktor, he smudged his t-shirt with the fried eggs, but the food still looked tasty. And it was a wonder that they didn’t knock the orange juice over. 

“I want you to eat properly before going into heat.”

“Okay coach,” Yuuri said, digging into the food. Being in pre-heat had it perks too like they didn’t need to stick to their strict diet for over a week because they would burn off the energy anyway. 

As Yuuri ate, Viktor settled next to him and rubbed his back to scent him. “I thought we could have some active programs while you’re still safe to go out.”

“Like?” Yuuri asked after swallowing the bite. 

“We could rent a boat,” Viktor suggested, one of his hands coming on Yuuri’s thigh. “And travel up on the river. Just the two of us since the onsen is pretty crowded right now.”

Yuuri hummed, setting the tray aside. “Fine, I think I’m still okay to go out.”

“Excellent,” Viktor brightened up, giving a kiss on Yuuri’s cheek. “Then I’ll go and get us a boat.”

“This early?” Yuuri raised a brow. 

“The earlier the better,” Viktor winked, but his hand still wandered on Yuuri’s thigh, getting closer to his crotch. Yuuri felt warmness spreading in his lower stomach; he loved the heavy feeling of Viktor’s hand on his bare skin. 

“And couldn’t I convince you somehow to stay with me longer in bed?” he asked, leaning back on his hands and blinking up on Viktor under his half lidden eyes. He knew exactly how this affected his husband. It hardly happened that Viktor’s alpha side showed, but now he launched himself on Yuuri, pressing him to the bedframe. Yuuri giggled happily as he lost the first piece of clothing. 

 

*

 

It was noon when they finally managed to emerge from the room. After realizing they were out of lube (Yuuri wasn’t producing enough slick yet) and condoms (while Yuuri had yet to ask Viktor if he wanted children, he didn’t want… a surprise when he still had seasons to compete), Viktor gave Yuuri the best blow job of his life. Yuuri must have been still knocked out from jetlag so he dozed off shamelessly before he could have returned it.

By the time he woke up, Viktor was out of bed again and he ran high on the energy of coming home, having gathered some things for their shared nest. Yuuri did as if he was still sleeping when Viktor came back, arms full of blankets, burying his face into the pillow of his mate, but Viktor couldn’t be fooled. 

“Get up, sweetheart, I got us a boat. And you want to be out of here before we run into Yurio.”

“Why?”

“He claims we woke him up with all the moving around so he’s grumpy.”

“Oh no, that’s a serious threat,” Yuuri laughed. 

“Mari got him to help her out so we can sneak out,” Viktor winked. 

“Do you think he heard us… you know.”

Viktor shrugged. “Hopefully not, you weren’t as vocal as usually.”

Yuuri blushed and brought himself to climb out of the bed to dress. Assuming they would get into the water anyway, he pulled on his swimming trunk with one of Viktor’s shirts, leaving the upper bottoms open. Noticing it, a smug grin spread out on Viktor’s face which only deepened the redness of Yuuri’s face. Anybody could see from the too wide shoulders of the shirt that it belonged to his husband, but now Yuuri wanted to show him off.

“Ready to go?” Viktor asked, grabbing Yuuri’s hand as he smiled at him, nodding. 

They got away from Yuri’s wrath only because they met him when his hands were full with the bedding meant for his friend arriving in the afternoon. Yuuri couldn’t repress a giggle when they got cursed at anyway, letting Viktor pull him outside on the fresh air and sunlight. 

 

*

 

“I hope you didn’t get burned,” Yuuri said, soothing a hand on Viktor’s biceps while their boat went down the river with the stream. Yuuri fought himself so hard to keep his hands for himself – not that Viktor minded the attention but because of the boat that felt like tipping over from the smallest movement. It must have been a misunderstanding that Viktor got to rent such a small one. At least it had a rather strong motor so they didn’t need to row at all. But earlier, Viktor made a show for Yuuri, turning off the motor and rowing against the stream; he even took off his shirt when he felt too hot. It was a torture to watch his muscles flex and work. Yuuri wanted to run his tongue there were sweat drops formed on his skin. He was glad that most people choose the ocean in the nice weather because he was pretty sure that he pumped the air full with his excited pheromones which could get them in awkward situations. Yuuri sometimes jumped into the river to cool down, ignoring Viktor’s smug face. At a point, even his husband’s self-control faltered because he pulled the boat to the coast and he let Yuuri tackle him into the sand to make out. But as romantic as the idea of making love in the nature seemed, it wasn’t their brightest one as sand got everywhere. It irritated Yuuri endlessly because he wanted the softness of his nest and Viktor’s skin. 

So they didn’t have a better choice than to turn back and deal with the horniness in the privacy of their room. 

“If I got burned, would you take care of me?” Viktor asked, batting his eyes. Yuuri got always distracted with how long and blond his eyelashes were. 

“Viktor, I’ll be in heat in two days, this is not the time for turning into a crab.”

“True, we’ll be too busy.”

“Don’t get burned, please,” Yuuri said, picking up a towel and throwing it at Viktor. His husband laughed as he caught it, throwing it over his shoulder. 

“Bossy.”

“You love me that way.”

“Endlessly,” Viktor said, soothing a hand on Yuuri’s knee. Viktor’s sweet smile and gentle look was such a sudden change after the overall horny mood that Yuuri felt vulnerable, his heart swelling with fondness. Whatever people talked, it was always the omega wrapping the alpha around their little finger. Yuuri used to be scared of the stories about alphas, but Viktor was… Viktor, himself, his secondary gender didn’t make him behave otherwise. Yuuri often thought his husband was like a puppy, he wanted to please Yuuri in any way, willing to do anything Yuuri asked. And until getting together with him, Yuuri didn’t realize how much he liked telling him what to do. 

Yuuri hung his hand into the water to cool his body and thoughts. He was getting ahead of himself again, and they still had to make through dinner without his hormones acting too crazy. 

“We’ll get home soon, love,” Viktor patted Yuuri’s cheeks as if he could read his thoughts. And maybe he could. He turned the motor on a higher setting and the summery landscape merged around them. The wind caressed Yuuri’s hot face, and he closed his eyes until they arrived to the harbour. There, Yuuri helped Viktor to dock and talked with the owner of the boat who he knew ever since he was a toddler – which was slightly embarrassing because she also complimented on what a handsome alpha Yuuri caught for himself. The hormonal part of his brain wanted to hiss at the poor woman. Even if she was clearly too old for Viktor. And they were clearly bonded, marks dark on their necks. 

Yuuri wanted Viktor to look only at him. He excused themselves, pulling Viktor by his hand to home, too embarrassed to look in his eyes. But Viktor squeezed his hand reassuringly; he understood him so well. 

“Maybe it was a bit too close call.” 

Yuuri huffed. “Or I just know that if we’re early for dinner, we can have all the floor for ourselves.”

“Oh,” Viktor sighed, pupils dilated from realization. “My Yuuri has _plans_ ,” he chuckled, pulling him closed by his waist. 

“Like you don’t,” Yuuri muttered. Viktor’s hand slipped for a moment on his butt, and Yuuri pushed it away with a scandalized look. “Wait with that at least until we get inside,” he scolded his husband, but Viktor only laughed. It was that kind of laugh that took Yuuri’s breath away, so he quickened his steps to overcome his desire. It was still hot outside and he felt sticky from sweat, but he didn’t want to spend any minute without touching Viktor. 

The onsen was still busy when they got home. Yuuri got a glimpse of his sister sitting with Yuri and Otabek before they went to wash off the sand and the water of the river. Yuuri was grateful that people were discrete and didn’t stare at his body. Viktor couldn’t resist giving him hickeys on his thighs when he sucked him off in the morning. Yuuri felt that his body started to produce slick only from the mere memory. It still wouldn’t be enough for what Yuuri planned for later, but fortunately Viktor got supplies sometimes before renting the boat. 

Viktor was quicker with cleaning up, and by the time Yuuri had finished showering, he stood there with a light robe for him. 

“Your mom made katsudon for us,” Viktor let him know as he helped the robe on Yuuri. 

“Did I win anything recently?” Yuuri knitted his brows. As great as he was at getting anything for himself from his husband, they usually didn’t cheat on their diets. 

“She said she was the one winning that we’re home. And besides, Yurio wanted Otabek to taste it.”

Yuuri giggled. “I think mom adopted Yurio.”

“She might as well,” Viktor smiled back. He put an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders while they walked back to the dining room. 

Yuuri leaned into Viktor’s side. With the shower he also washed away Viktor’s last scenting, and now he wanted to be wrapped into his scent as much as it was possible. 

Stepping in, Mari waved at them, pointing at the table at the right side of the tv that was saved for them. After sitting down, Hiroko came with two bowls for them. The food smelt heavenly, and Yuuri practically drooled. 

“Dear, you’re so thin,” his mother pinched his cheeks. “Vicchan gave us permission to fatten you up for your heat.”

“Mom!” Yuuri whined, embarrassed that his mother exactly knew what they would be up to in the following week. 

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Viktor decided to save him from the awkwardness, asking, “Why are we booked that much today?”

“The Sagan Tosu is playing,” she answered cheerfully, handing his usual beer to Viktor. “We’ll be most likely busy till late so I have to go back help Toshiya in the kitchen.”

“Okay, thanks for the katsudon.”

“You should also thank for Yurio and his handsome boyfriend,” she winked before vanishing behind the door leading to the kitchen. Viktor – whose Japanese skills were still shaky – turned to Yuuri with mischief in his eyes. 

“So she thinks that they’re together?”

“Seems like,” Yuuri shrugged, his gaze wandering to the table of the younger skaters. “I mean look at them, I’ve never seen Yurio being so civil around anybody.”

“Indeed,” Viktor nodded, looking at the laughing younger skaters. “Looks like the tiger is tamed into a kitten.”

“Please don’t say that in front of him,” Yuuri laughed. “I don’t want to become a widow any time soon.”

Viktor pressed a kiss into his hair. “Me neither. Let’s eat before the food gets cold.”

Eating his favourite food somehow took Yuuri’s mind off of being horny. He tried so hard to copy the family secret in Saint Petersburg just to fail – sometimes at the ingredients, sometimes at something so basic it wasn’t even written in the receipt. Something was missing from his katsudon as much as he tried – something that maybe his parents’ shared work put in it and Yuuri couldn’t replace it. But this one, it tasted so good that he almost teared up, making delightful noises, knowing that Viktor would surely tease him later. 

After finishing the bowl, Yuuri leant back in Viktor’s hug with a satisfied sigh, resting a hand on Viktor’s knee. He rubbed his chin to his husband’s shoulder until Viktor acknowledged it, aware of Yuuri’s intentions. 

“Can I finish my beer at least?”

“Just don’t make it two,” Yuuri pocked the glass almost challengingly. Viktor grabbed his hand and pressed a kiss on the back of it. 

“Don’t worry, you’re more desirable than any alcohol.”

“Wow, I have such a fierce competition,” Yuuri snorted then leant to Viktor’s ear, whispering, “Don’t make me wait for long.”

“Go ahead, I’ll follow soon.” And in his eyes, there was so much promise that Yuuri’s heart felt like doing a quad flip. He got up hastily, almost knocking over some guests as he ran out of the room up to their bedroom to prepare. They still hadn’t got a nest after all. 

Yuuri wasn’t the biggest nester before Viktor came into his live. He didn’t really care that he was an omega aside from keeping track of his rather irregular heats which meant falling out of training for a week. But with a mate… heats suddenly became fun, and Yuuri started to look forward for them even if they often came unexpectedly. 

Now he was proud he could construct a nest for themselves in less than ten minutes, the only thing missing from it Viktor. He considered preparing himself, but his hands were way too shaky from excitement and impatience so he climbed out of the nest to perk out on the floor, his eyes meeting with Viktor’s blue gaze as he waved to him from the stairs. 

“I’m here!” he called cheerfully. 

“You better hurry up or I enjoy myself alone,” Yuuri teased him. Viktor rushed to him, getting there in no time with his long legs. “You made me wait a lot,” Yuuri complained.

“I’m sorry, dear,” Viktor said softly, leaning in to capture his lips in a kiss, but Yuuri didn’t let him. Viktor misbehaving played on his hands. 

“You better be,” he said with a stern voice, his lips forming a smug smile at Viktor’s surprised expression. “Get into the nest.”

“Ohh…” Viktor’s face flustered as he finally got the change of tone and dropping off his robe, he complied. Yuuri caught it and pulled it on, satisfied that it held his husband’s scent strongly. He could use this later for his nest.

Viktor patted his thighs invitingly. “Get here and you can have more of my scent.”

Yuuri glared at him. Viktor looked distractingly pretty and mouth-watering between the dark pillows. But he had other plans, including him being the one giving the orders. “You know I’m the one giving here the instructions.”

“Of course. It was only a suggestion.”

Yuuri hummed, pulling Viktor’s robe up to his face. It indeed would be better to be closer to origin of the scent… 

“It’s actually a nice suggestion, I’ll take it.” 

Climbing into the nest, Yuuri took the bottle of lube with him, planting himself on Viktor’s thighs. He dragged a teasing hand down on Viktor’s chest to his crotch; Viktor’s cock was already hard and he bucked his hips up. Yuuri leant forward, pinning his wrists to the pillow. 

“Can you listen to me?”

“But Yuuuuuri…” Viktor whined, silenced by Yuuri’s index finger. Only his eyes were still talking, and Yuuri’s whole body heated up as his husband looked him up and down. 

“Will you do like I ask?” Yuuri said, petting Viktor’s lips. 

Viktor nodded eagerly.

“Good boy,” Yuuri whispered in his ear, pressing a kiss on it. He caressed a bit his cheeks, enjoying as a happy sigh left Viktor’s lips. “Kiss my wrist if you remember our safe word.”

Viktor did so, kissing into his palm too. “Can I talk?”

Yuuri hummed, nuzzling Viktor’s neck. “If you praise me.”

“Always.”

Yuuri giggled, pressing more kisses to Viktor’s neck. He tasted so good, and the more Yuuri had the more he wanted, his desire distracting him from his original plans. He grinded on Viktor, making both of them gasp for air as their cocks brushed together. 

“Yuuri!” Viktor gasped, snapping him out of the haze. At this point Yuuri could have easily come from the mere friction. “I thought you had other plans,” he panted, “though it’s a nice… feeling having you rub yourself to me.”

“Right.” Yuuri pressed a last kiss on Viktor’s neck, sucking a red mark on his scent gland as he stopped grinding. In his aroused state, he felt slick dripping out of his hole. He wasn’t even in heat, and Viktor got him so worked up… Yuuri opened the bottle of lube and poured a good amount on his fingers, getting some on Viktor’s chest too. His husband winced at the sudden cold feeling, and Yuuri muttered sorry as he wiped it down. Viktor’s eyes followed as he reached behind himself and started slipping his fingers into his hole one by one. He was tight at first, but with Viktor’s encouraging words and stroking he could get himself open quickly, already becoming a panting mess without Viktor filling him. And Viktor dared to grab his cock, making Yuuri almost come. 

“Fuck,” he hissed, baiting away Viktor’s hand. Viktor had a wicked smile on his lips; he knew exactly how to excite him even more. 

“I thought you could use some help,” he said innocently, not even wincing under Yuuri’s stern gaze. “You seemed impatient.”

“Vitenka, you aren’t playing after our rules,” Yuuri said, eyes narrowing. “Maybe I should make you wait. You know… I can easily have fun without your dick inside of me.”

“That’s cruel, Yuuuuuri,” Viktor whined. “I’ve waited all day!”

“And it seems like it wasn’t enough.” Yuuri got up from straddling Viktor, ignoring the pitiful sound his husband made. His mate usually turned more submissive when he denied things from him… Yuuri smiled as he climbed to the nightstand and looked for the thing he needed in the drawer, pushing his ass high up in the air. He could hear Viktor’s breath hitching and he smiled. If he made a show and told Viktor to watch… he could come even untouched. But now he needed to be fucked so he put away the idea for another time because as much as he hated to admit, Viktor was right, Yuuri was getting impatient. He climbed back to the nest, to Viktor’s head, whose eyes went wide with hope. 

“Can I eat you out?”

“Not now,” Yuuri said, shivering. That was also a nice idea… he should make Viktor do it during his heat. “Arms up.”

Viktor did as he asked and Yuuri put a rope around his wrists, pulling them together before he would tie them to the bedframe. 

“Good?”

“Yeah,” Viktor sighed, trying the strength of the hold. As he couldn’t get it open, he nodded again. “Perfect as always my Yuuri.”

“Good,” Yuuri smiled, climbing back in his lap. “Now I’m the boss.”

“I mean you’re always the boss.”

“Shh,” Yuuri pressed his index finger on his lips. “Use your pretty mouth to what is it for.”

“You’re beautiful. I love you.”

“That’s right,” Yuuri purred while getting the condom open. He eased it gently on Viktor’s cock, pouring then lube on it. He gave it a few teasing touches until Viktor’s hips started to move. That was the sign that he should end the torture. After all, at this point it was torturing Yuuri too. “Watch me,” Yuuri said, lining up and slowing sinking on his husband’s cock. He could feel under himself as Viktor struggled to keep still even with his hands tied above his head. He let out his scent to sooth him, but Viktor moaned and threw his head back. It was most likely exciting him even more… Yuuri bottomed out, and he also had to take calming breathes because he simply couldn’t get used to Viktor’s size even after all this time. Then he leant forward, catching Viktor’s lips and petting his cheeks. “Shh, I’ve got you.”

Viktor closed his eyes and nuzzled his palms. 

“My darling, please…” he begged and what a mate Yuuri would have been if he didn’t give in such a plea? He pressed a chaste kiss on Viktor’s lips then leant back to chase both of their release. He hoped that Viktor’s knees would forgive him for squeezing them as a hold while he started to roll his hips. First, he could keep up a teasing tone, but his instincts soon carried him away to a quicker rhythm, with Viktor bucking up his hips as much as he could. But it was still Yuuri who was in control… he tried to slow down when Viktor didn’t behave, making him wait until both of them shook at the very edge of the orgasm. 

“Yuuri… please… I beg…” Viktor groaned in desperation, holding back as much as he could. Yuuri felt the omega inside of him getting lose, sensing the utterly turned on pheromones Viktor pumped in the air. “Let me…”

“Yes!” Yuuri stumbled back on Viktor’s chest, desperate for more skin contact. Their bodies were burning up with need, and this was what Yuuri needed to fall over the edge, spilling between them. His orgasm made his muscles squeeze Viktor’s cock in an attempt to urge him to follow. Viktor gasped sinfully loudly as he came too, and all Yuuri could do was grind down as his knot expanded incredibly quickly, tying them together. Yuuri muffled his cry into Viktor’s shoulder as he dug his nails into his skin, almost sobbing for relief. 

This was what they both needed all day. 

Yuuri’s hips shuddered in a weak attempt of trying to get away, and they both hissed at the sensation. Yuuri panted, telling his body it was alright, the alpha he mated would stay for his heat. He always stayed… Viktor rubbed his chin to the top of his head, urging Yuuri to lay his head against his scent gland to smell their mingled scents. Yuuri’s breathing evened somewhat, and he spread his legs to welcome the knot better. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispered after a few minutes of resting. “It’s lovely to be at your mercy, but could you…”

“Fuck, I’m sorry, Vitya!” Yuuri jolted, pulling at the knot and making both of them moan. 

“Careful,” Viktor hissed. 

“Sorry,” Yuuri muttered, trying to get out of the haze and sit up to untie Viktor’s hands. 

“Can you reach it?”

“Not sure…”

After some shifting, moaning and Yuuri cursing himself for the idea, they got Viktor’s wrists out of the rope. Viktor rubbed them and moved his hands until Yuuri caught them and put them on his face, now craving his touch which he denied during the act. He kissed both wrists until he noticed… burn marks. 

“Oh… Vitya, I’m sorry.”

“What for?” Viktor blinked, rolling them on their sides carefully. Yuuri kissed his skin again.

“I was careless and hurt you…”

“Yuuri, love, it’s fine,” Viktor patted his shoulder. “I barely feel it.”

“You will feel it tomorrow when salt water gets on it!”

“It’s fine it was worth it.”

“No, it’s not! Let me at least clean them…”

“Okay, but it can wait till my knot does down,” Viktor kissed the crown of Yuuri’s head, gently rocking the omega to calm him down. “Relax, you did great.”

And Yuuri did so because knotted to his husband he didn’t have much choice. Viktor continued on rubbing his back and scenting him more until Yuuri was purring. And when they finally parted, Viktor let the omega fuss over his wrists before cleaning him because he was aware that Yuuri wouldn’t relax until he knew Viktor wasn’t in pain. 

“Did you notice once you called me alpha while we fucked?” Viktor asked as he cleaned Yuuri’s lower half with a damp towel. 

“Not really,” he hummed. “I guess my heat is closer than we thought…”

Viktor kissed his navel. “It was really hot, but I still prefer you to call me by my name.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but blush, hiding behind his hands, and Viktor laughed into his skin at his embarrassment. 

 

*

 

Yuuri awoke to Viktor gently caressing his face with the back of his hand. He turned in his assumed direction, but his mate sat on the edge of the nest, half dressed. Yuuri made an unimpressed little whine as he tried to get his alpha back to his side, but Viktor only chuckled and kissed the top of his head. 

“Sorry, love, I need to get going before Yurio and Otabek tear apart this place.”

“I don’t care,” Yuuri muttered. “Get back here…”

“I’d like to… but I think you will be glad later if I deal with them.”

“What are they even doing that they take my dear husband away from me?” Yuuri said darkly, with the tone of an offended omega. 

“Don’t get upset… but I think Yurio found the rest of your posters, and it’s only Otabek holding him back from doing something stupid.”

“So we didn’t get all of my old collection when I moved, huh?”

“Looks like,” Viktor chuckled. 

“Whatever. Just make it quick and be back soon because I’ll get cold without you.”

“I might need some time to defend your honour.”

“Like it’s not all gone… For all I care, Yurio could plaster it all over Instagram. People already know that I’m in love with you and you’re mine.”

Viktor hummed softly, touching the bond mark Yuuri gave him when they first shared his heat. “You’re right, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think here or on [tumblr](http://tulikettu.tumblr.com/). ;)
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone! <3


End file.
